


How Much is that Puppy in the Window?

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: I DO NOT SHIP BUCKY & SHURI.





	How Much is that Puppy in the Window?

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT SHIP BUCKY & SHURI.

Bucky always loved animals. He was always at the shelter whenever he could get some free time away from Steve or his mother and sisters. Petting animals was always so calming for him. He loved it! The soft fur, the puppy dog eyes the animals would give him.

It was definitely something he missed dearly. So… when Shuri had asked him to accompany her to the local pound so he could get accustomed to being around people, of course he agreed to it.

“Look at this kitten, Bucky!” Shuri excitedly pulled him into the shop, waving to the shop clerk in excitement before he ran through the aisle and stopped at a glass window where a black kitten was playing with a ball of yellow yarn.

“Thanks, Shuri.” He smiled at her reflection in the glass. “This means a lot to me, you know?”

She chuckled. “Bucky, it’s nothing. You know that.”

“Yeah, but you’re the only one treating me like I’m a human being and not some ticking time bomb. So, thanks.” he shrugged at his lame attempt to thank her properly.

“Bucky,” she sighed, the smile dropping from her face. “It’s nothing. It took me a few days, but it was easy. You deserve a better life away from those thugs. Everyone’s happy you’re back.”

“Yeah, but,” he sighed. “I still feel like-”

“-as if their still tracking you?” she finished, crossing her arms.

He nodded and looked down at the floor, his long hair shielding his face.

“C’mon.” She grabbed his forearm and pulled him to he front of the shop, prompting asking the clerk to grab a puppy for him.

A moment later, a golden lab puppy was being handed to him and Bucky’s face went from a mixture of confusion to laughing uncontrollably as the dog started to lick at his face,

“There’s a room in the back you can bring the puppy and play with toys.” The clerk said, much to the excitement of Shuri.

“C’mon!” She whooped and grabbed the puppy and Bucky and pulled them both into the room with her.

She watched Bucky for a while as he loosened up and laughter sprouted through the room as the dog continued playing and licking at Bucky’s face.

“He’s up for adoption.” She announced. “I’m sure you’d-”

“-I couldn’t.” Bucky shook his head, his face full of fear. “I wouldn’t know how to take care of them, Shuri.”

“There’s the internet for that, Barnes.” She chuckled and sat down next to him, causing the puppy to lick at her face too.

“You’ve convinced me.” He laughed, pushing the puppy away as he stood up before bending low and scooping the dog into his arms.

“Let’s go fill out paperwork!” Shuri spoke in excitement


End file.
